When erecting work platform systems, such as suspended work platform systems, the platforms are erected as close to a wall or other surface as possible. However, at some point, standard work platform system components will not fit to extend the platform as close to the wall or other surface as necessary to create a flush or nearly flush interface between the platform and wall/other surface, leaving an undesirable gap between the platform and the wall and/or surface. In particular, when walls/other surface are, for example, contoured, the most outwardly-projecting portion of the wall/surface may dictate how close to the wall/surface the work platform system may go when using standard components.
Existing brackets (e.g., side brackets) work with traditional supported scaffolding to provide either a fixed extension width or limited extension range (e.g., 1-2 planks). These brackets, however, are not suitable for use with a suspended work platform system.
For at least these reasons, therefore, it would be advantageous if a new or improved structure, system and/or method for extending the platform of a work platform system, and particularly a suspended work platform system, could be developed that addressed one or more of the above-described concerns, and/or other concerns.